gLee NEW DIRECTIONS!
by unaagi
Summary: New girl. New story. New relationshsips. New Directions. A new girl has arrived at McKinley High, how will she fit in with the gleeks? Love her or hate her, she's here to stay. Sorry! Suck @ summaries. Please read! :D
1. Chapter 1 Don't Stop Believin'

_**New girl. New story. New relationships. New Directions.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gLee, any of its characters, plots, songs and storylines. I am simply a fan.

**Okay, so this is glee BUT with a little bit of sugar, spice and everything nice. I introduce to you, a new character Bree Schuester. Read about her story right here! **

**Wow, my first story. Okay, I hope you like it! *breathe* **

**Okay, here we go.**

_**Chapter 1 Don't Stop Believin' **_

'_Just a small-town girl, living in a lonely world she took the midnight train going anywhere...'_

I walked through the doors of McKinley High School. And I nearly fainted. Honestly. It's like when I walked in almost every eye in that smelly, school hallway turned to glare at me.

As I took my first steps into a High school I would now call my own, my face flushed and my palms started to sweat as they continued to stare.

_What? They don't have anything better to do?_ I thought to myself.

It felt like hours as I took my first three steps, it's like time just purposely went torturously slow, just for me. A bunch of cheerio's near a locker eyed me up and down. Then they whispered to each other, pointed (at me) and smirked.

My face felt like kiln.

Then some jocks in a corner were laughing, and teasing some poor innocent boy by pushing him against the lockers. I regretted ever looking at them. One saw me and he tapped all his friends, drawing attention to the new girl.

I looked down at my feet assuring myself; _if you can't see them, they can't see you. _

"Hey!" One of them yelled in a tenor voice.

I looked up, regretting the minute I did. A football was spinning, uncontrollably straight for my face. It hit me with a great force and I shrieked in pain.

Now, everyone was definitely staring.

Some cheerio standing behind me said in a disgusted voice "Ew."

My nose and mouth started to bleed, the pain was unbelievable. I cupped my hand over my mouth and nose as I felt warm blood flood into my hands.

The other guilty jocks high-fived each other yelling and rooting each other on, other observers just stared, others laughed. I tried desperately to try and wipe the blood away with the back of my sleeve.

And when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse. They did. Another jock walked towards me. My face was smeared with blood, sweat and tears. He handed me a handkerchief to wipe my face. For the first time since I stepped into McKinley I school, I suddenly felt relief. As I wiped my face and started to lift my head to see my hero, he lifted a giant cup of slurpie and suddenly threw it in my face.

The sudden change of temperature from warm blood, blushing face to sudden cold, ice liquid shocked me. I started to cry as he walked away, smirking and laughing with his friends.

I cringed and shuddered as cold pieces of ice fell down my back and front. There was a sudden uproar of laughter from the bystanders in the hallway, the cheerios and social murdering jocks. People woo ted and clapped.

"Welcome to McKinley High, geek!" One shouted at me.

Suddenly the bell rang and just like that the laughter faded into silence and the hallways were completely empty. I was left standing there, embarrassed and pathetic.

_I hate McKinley High. _

I was sitting in the middle of the stage in an empty auditorium, reminiscing the past 2 months. Glee club had won nationals and this year was expected to be a stellar. Last year I thought we'd lose the choir room to the school. But Sue, my arch-nemesis ceased to amaze me and saved us, for one more year.

And this year we'd win the nationals. We had to! And if I could get my sister to join the glee club, I know we'd be unbeatable.

Suddenly I looked up from my notepad as I heard someone entering the auditorium. What I saw was Bree, my sister. Her clothes and curly blonde hair was soaking wet, with a slight purple tinge, undoubtedly slurpie, bright red stains of blood were smeared across her chest. Her lip had a deep crack and her nose was swollen. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. I don't blame her.

"Oh, Bree. What happened?" I hurried down the stage stairs, nearly tripping and ran to my sister. I hugged her and she cried into my arms.

Our brother and sister relationship hadn't always been the best. Back when we were in Seattle with our parents we always fought. And I hated it. Then I moved here, to Lima, Ohio and it's like I never had to worry about her again.

Then our parents died just a few months ago, and Bree needed someone. The immense loss of our parents had brought us closer then we could ever imagine. After the funeral, she moved back in Lima, Ohio with me. So I could take care of her, said she could come to McKinley High. Start a-fresh. She agreed, but she stopped singing though... for a while. Then I heard her last night in her bedroom singing, and it brought me back to all those concerts and plays we were in when we were so small. Before we got into fights, before our parents died, before everything seemed so complicated. And it reminded me that she had more talent than she could ever imagine.

But getting her into glee club was going to be hard, or so I thought.

"What do you mean what happened?" She snapped at me.

"This school sucks, I hate it here and I hate the fact that I have to stay here because I have nowhere else to go." While she shouted this she pushed me away.

"Look Bree, I know it's hard. But it's the first day and I promise you it will get better."

"No! Nothing can get better. We don't even have a family anymore. And this school... everything is just falling apart." She threw her hands in the air is if seeming to give up.

Bree slumped down into a chair, crying into her hands.

I sat next to her, putting my arm around her and sighed. We sat there in silence for a while. I listened to her breathing and whimpering as she cried and cried.

"Bree, we still have a family. You and me, and I know what you're thinking. How could two siblings ever be considered as a 'family'? But trust me, we can make this work. School will get better. First days always suck, you know that. Everything will get better I promise. Your strong enough for that. Don't stop believing, okay?" After I said this, I wiped her tears with my hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"I miss mum and dad." She said sadly.

"I know." I sniffed, holding back the tears, I couldn't cry not right now.

"But I'm glad I have you Will." She smiled, for a very long time I hadn't seen that smile. But it was still the same smile she had when she was 3 years old and singing in the lead role in Annie. It was that child-ish, wide smile that Bree had. And it was beautiful.

"Bree, I was wondering. Maybe, you should join glee club."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're an amazing singer." I replied.

"And because you know that singing makes you happy. I know it and you know it."

She thought about it for a while, her face with concentration probably thinking back to all the roles she played for plays and concerts. She smiled.

"Okay, fine. But what if I suck? I haven't sung in ages."

"Don't lie to me Bree. You were singing last night. Anyways, you're a Schuester; it's in your blood." I smiled back at her.

"But you know, you should probably sing for the rest of the group. I don't want them to think that you just got in because you're my sister."

"Yeah, whatever Will."

"It's ."

She stood up, ready to leave.

"Ass-wipe." She mumbled under her breathe as she smirked.

As I watched her leave, I prayed and hoped that she would be okay. She was my family now, my everything. The little girl that I needed to protect, my little sister going out into the sinister and dangerous world of McKinley High.

What the heck did I get her into?

'_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling. Street, light people.'_

**Okay guys! ****So that was the first chapter of **_**gLee NEW DIRECTIONS!**_** Hope you liked it! **

**If you didn't like it, then you probably love it. ;)**

**Comments are love to me. **

**Pretty please! Would love you if you commented! **

**X Much Love, Auds. **


	2. Chapter 2 On my Own

_**Chapter 2 On my Own **_

I held my breath as I pushed the doors open to enter the choir room of the glee club. I took my first steps into the room and let my eyes adjust to the bright lights of the big yellow room. I looked around. Everyone stared.

Staring seemed to be a thing here at McKinley High, my brother was talking but his voice was muffled by the constant booming and thumping of my heart.

I gulped and walked towards my brother, tapping him on the shoulder.

I gave him a scared and nervous look.

"Oh hey Bree, um guys this is my sister. Bree Schuester." My brother said as he stood up to introduce me.

I looked up and for the first time, saw the faces of the glee clubbers. There was a mix of confusion and surprise on their faces.

"She's moved into McKinley High this year and was going to audition for the glee club."

"Why don't you just let her in? You're her brother." An undoubtedly gay guy said. He sat on his chair with a straight posture, cross legged and both hands folded on top of his knee. He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Well, I knew that some of you..." As my brother said this he looked at a peculiar looking girl who had a big nose and pretty, wavy dark brown hair, she looked as if she knew everything.

"...Would find it unfair if I just let her in without you guys seeing how good she really is."

"So Bree, if you please." My brother pulled the chair he was sitting on away from the centre of the floor.

He nodded towards me and gave me a supportive smile as I walked towards the middle of the floor.

"Um, I'm going to sing on my Own from Les Mis." I croaked nervously.

I was so nervous, the piano started playing the first few notes and my heart thumped even faster. And then I started to sing.

"_Own my own pretending he's beside me. All alone I walk with him 'till morning..."_

Puck

The minute that little hot tamale walked into the room, I knew exactly what I was supposed to do. This was my calling, my gift. And I wasn't about to waste it. When she walked in, everything silent I blocked out what was trying to say and I concentrated on her. I knew by the way she walked, the way she looked that this girl hadn't been touched in her whole life. That she hadn't had anyone at all 'get in her pants.' She was like a siren, calling for help. _Beep! Beep! Help me Puck! _She needed saving, and I was her saviour. By the end of this week, that girl's going to get 'Pucked' by the Puckerman himself.

Finn

Oh wow. She's pretty. Ha, and she has the exact same hair as Mr. Schue, except prettier and longer and shinier and- Crap, hope Rachel didn't hear that. Wait, she can't read my thoughts. Rachel kind-of looks upset actually, like she's about to vomit. What's wrong with her? Bree's not that bad, she's actually the complete opposite. She's amazing, her voice is so beautiful. Nearly... dare I say it, nearly better than Rachel?

Santana

Little witch-face can sing. Little tramp, skinny, pretty, ugly, tramp! Must destroy.

Quinn

Puck's got that crazed look in his eyes, the kind that only wild beasts and canine's get when their mating. I'm praying for that girl, she stands no chance against him. He's going to take her apart. Nice voice though.

Brittany

My hair smells like cats.

Jesse

The minute she walked in the room everything changed. Bree, Bree, Bree, Bree, Bree. Her name was ringing in my head. She was so absolutely and completely beautiful. It's like all my qualms and thoughts about Rachel breaking up with me, seemed to have just died. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, her long curly, blonde locks seemed to just shimmer and shine in the small streams of sunlight that peeked over the windows. Her eyes were the picture perfect colour, hazel green with a slight tint of blue. I know, I'm probably a freak for observing so much in the time that I had to look at her, but she's just so beautiful. And then when I thought that it couldn't get any better, she opened her lips and out came the voice of an angel. She was amazing. I love her. There, I said it. In my head at least, I've proved to myself I love her by saying that. Now I'm going to prove it to her.

Mercedes

Wow, damn boy, can that girl sing! Rachel looks kind-of mad though, like 'I want to kill her' mad I wouldn't blame her, probably jealous. Bree's voice is sweet like sugar, of course she don't got the kind of diva-luscious style that I do.

Kurt

Mercedes just gave me the 'look' the 'I think we should have that gal as our friend' sort of look. I don't mind, I really do not object. She's got fabulous style and taste in clothes. It's like bowl full of vintage with a teaspoon full of punk. I like it; it's sophisticated, yet sexy. And that hair, I don't know what kind of hairspray she uses, but all those luscious blonde curls sit so perfectly on her pretty little head. Must get her hairspray brand! She's got an amazing voice, no doubt about that. I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.

Matt

She's an amazing singer, even better than Rachel. Mmmm, I smell meat loaf for lunch.

Mike

She's fabulous at singing, but can she dance? Pop it and lock it?

Artie

Yup, wow. That was amazing. Her voice is like Rachel's except... better? Oh gosh, speaking of Rachel she looks mad, really mad. Oh no.

Tina

Oh, wow. That girl's wonderful. And apparently Rachel thinks so too. She's shaking in her chair, literally shaking. She's got her eyes dead on Bree. She's staring at her with this expression on her face... as if she's going to explode with anger. She was smiling at first though, smiling at Bree, telling me how cute it was that had a little sister with the exact same curly, blonde hair. But when she started singing Rachel froze, held her breathe and hasn't spoken a word since. I'm scared for Bree. I'm even more scared for Rachel, that what she might be planning to do to Bree will get her into jail.

Rachel

I hate her. Her voice, that hair, her pretty blue eyes, there's no flaw in her. She's almost as good as me! Maybe even, just a little bit better. But she's also Mr. Schue's sister, he's going to give her the lead parts then. My role as leader, as golden star, as lead role in glee club is going to slip away from me just because some blonde witch walks in and starts singing. I. Will. Not. Let. This. Happen. The lead roles are mine, I'm the better singer. I'm the one with all the gold stars! Not her! She's even got all the boys drooling over her, Puck, Jesse and even Finn. He's trying to hide it but I can tell. This is a disaster; she's going to ruin me. I have to stop her, before she destroys glee club.

**Hey guys! **** So that was the second chapter of gLee NEW DIRECTIONS! Tell me what you think and how you think it's going so far, would really appreciate your advice! **

**Remember: Comments are love to me. Please comment again and again and again! **

**X Much Love, Auds.**

***Next Chapter, they all get together and Bree properly meets all the glee clubbers. Will Jesse confess his love? Will Rachel go to jail for doing something sinister to Bree? Will Bree be loved or hated? Find out next chapter on... gLee NEW DIRECTIONS! **


	3. Chapter 3 Taking Chances

Chapter 3 Taking Chances

_Don't know much about your life, Don't much about your world, but don't want to be alone tonight..._

Bree

As I walked through the cafeteria, I un-confidently tried to keep my tray in balance. I wasn't as nervous as before though people still stared at me and continued to whisper and point. But I had gotten used to it all, especially after singing in-front of the glee club, gave me a sort-of release. That I could be myself, though getting into glee club didn't help me socially with the other cheerios and jocks.

Even though I had changed, they certainly didn't. As a tall, blonde cheerio walked past me, she un-doubtedly shoved me on purpose. Causing me to spill half my soup on the floor and dropped my bottle, which she then kicked out of my reach.

I gritted my teeth and growled under my breathe.

"Watch it drag queen." She spat at me as I re-gained my balance and turned to scowl at her.

She walked away, rolling her eyes at me pathetically.

"Bite me, cow!" I snapped fiercely back at her.

She turned around at the retort.

"What did you jus-"

"Now, now ladies." A smooth sounding voice interrupted from behind me.

I turned around to find the Jewish-looking boy with the mow hawk winking at me. Yuck, I thought to myself. Why put a mow hawk where it clearly didn't belong?

He then turned to the little-cow-face in front of me.

"Look Tiff, why don't you just walk away and we can settle this out later tonight. Kay?" He said giving her the same wink and half-crooked smile he just gave me.

She seemed to have fallen for it.

"Sure thing Puck."

And before I knew it, little cattle-grazing cow turned into a hoyte- toyte giggling school girl, batting her eyelids and twisting her disgusting hair with her little wretched-fingers.

Before she turned around to leave, she gave me a look a 'this isn't over yet, bitch.' Sort of look.

I mouthed to her the words 'Bring it on.'

Puck, who was totally and completely oblivious of this turned around to smile at me. Just standing there as if expecting me to get down on my knees and suddenly praise him for his feeble attempt at trying to help me.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breathe "Thanks, Puck."

Then I walked away, even saying his name gave me shivers down my spine. He was so wrong in so many ways, treating girls like he does. It's despicable.

"Over here Bree!" A falsetto voice called to me.

I turned to find the gay-guy, plump black-chick, girl Asian and the guy in the wheelchair all sitting at a table beckoning me to come over.

So I did.

And Puck followed.

"Hi!" I said to the group, ignoring Puck who was so obviously standing too close behind me.

"I'm Kurt; this is Mercedes, Tina and Artie." Kurt, seeing Puck ignored him as well.

"Is there something you want Puck?" Mercedes said in a diva-tone that I just adored. The way she looks, the way she talked and her attitude was all just oozing of diva-ness. I loved it.

I smiled at her and in return she smiled widely back.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm going to sit with you guys. Scootch over wheels."

Puck shoved into the seat next to me squishing both me and Tina then pushing Artie off the bench.

"Help!" He yelped as he hit the floor unable to help himself.

Tina helped him up unto his chair as Puck started to drink my soup.

"Can you go away?" I finally snapped at him.

"No, these people are my friends. And I want to sit with them."

"Puck, we were never friends. We will never be friends and you're a selfish idiot who's just trying to get lucky with the new girl. So if you please, leave out table now!" Kurt suddenly said in an outburst of anger.

"Faggot." Puck mumbled under his breath as he stood up to leave.

"Thanks"

"No problem. So Bree, you were amazing today." Kurt said changing the subject.

"Ha, uh, thanks. I get it from my brother. "

"Really? I think it's all Naturale and you're just tryin' to be modest girlfriend." Mercedes responded.

"Thanks, but I'm not really that good."

"Well Rachel didn't think so, I don't think anyone thought that. You were really, really good." Tina complimented.

"Yeah, Rachel is that the girl with the big-nose and the, 'I'm too good for you' kind-of aura surrounding her."

"Yup, that's our Rachel." Artie replied with a laugh.

"Speak for yourself Artie. I never liked Rachel. She's too stuck up, I hate it. I just want to shove a sock down her throat and watch her choke." As Kurt said this he flicked his fringe lightly with his hands and rolled his eyes.

I smiled to myself realising the irony in what he was saying.

Just as Mercedes was about to say something, probably to announce the fact that Kurt was just as much as a queen as Rachel was, another boy from the glee club came along to our table.

"Not another one." Tina whispered to me under her breath.

I smiled at her then turned to look at the boy towering over our table. He had the bluest eyes, dimples and the nicest wavy brown curls. He smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Jesse." His voice sounded amazing.

"Bree." I replied shaking the hand that he held out for me.

His hand was so soft and strong.

I sighed at his touch. Then as if coming out of a trance I shook my head and let go, blushing. He seemed to turn a shade of red brighter than mine as he nervously fumbled, trying to find something else to say.

Thank goodness for Kurt and his never shutting mouth.

"So Jesse, I thought you were meant to leave?"

Leave? I repeated in my head as my heart sank.

"Yeah I was,"

He then looked at me before saying and continued.

"But I decided to stay. Okay, well I've got to go now. Nice meeting you Bree, you were beautiful today. See you at glee."

He said this and I watched him walk away.

Mercedes then wolf-whistled catching my attention and turning to her.

"Damn girl, you've got it bad."

"You're like the poo and they're the flies." Kurt said in response to this.

"Excuse me, what?" I said looking puzzled at Kurt.

"Those boys, they just keep on coming on, girl. You're like their crack." Mercedes then said.

"What?" I said even more confused than before.

"They're saying that those guys are attracted to you." Tina explained to me calmly.

"So, do you like either of them in return? 'Cause when Jesse said and I quote 'you were beautiful today.' I don't think he was just talking about your voice" Kurt asked leaning in and suddenly bouncing with excitement.

"Ugh, sounds like girl-talk. See you guys later." As Artie wheeled away as Mercedes began.

"Okay, so what's the verdict?" Mercedes prodded on.

"Um, I don't know. Jesse kind-of looks cute, don't you think?"

"I guess so if you like that sort-of dimpled faced, curly haired boy with the waxy sort of skin then yes, he is cute. Personally I prefer Finn. But those days are gone, he's with Rachel now and we're simply friends." Kurt said longingly.

"I think you still like him Kurt." Tina said smiling.

"Maybe just a little bit." Kurt giggled.

We all giggled after that and continued to talk about Rachel and the boys until lunch had finished. I had never had so much fun at McKinley High.

I don't know what it was about these guys. Maybe it was the way Kurt shouted at Puck for me, or maybe when Mercedes teased me about Jesse or when Tina explained to me things that I didn't get. But having 'girlfriends', someone who's just there for me, feels... well, feels sort-of like home. Like I finally I felt as if I belonged.

_And I had my heart beaten down, But I always come back up for more, yeah. There's nothing like love to pull you up..._

**Hey guys! **** So that's the first connection/relationships that Bree makes, friendship wise. Stay tuned for Chapter 4! When she has her first proper encounter with Puck and Jesse! And maybe, just maybe, even Rachel!**

**Don't forget to comment! **

**I love your reviews! :D**

**X Much love, Auds.**


	4. Chapter 4 No AirHate on me

Chapter 4 No Air / Hate on me 

Bree

I got out early of English today; they were doing some exam about Shakespeare that I hadn't learnt yet 'because I just came in the middle of term, so the nice teacher let me out.

I stood at my locker, looking through the books and bag that I had; I was looking for my phone until I hear some footsteps that caught my attention. I turned to see Puck, coming my way.

_Oh crap. Please don't let him see me; please don't let him see me! _

But of course my hopes and wishes were useless, he had already seen me the moment he turned that corner. Just as he came up to me, I closed my locker door, pulled out my bag and started to walk away.

"Hey Bree, wait." As Puck spoke he gently grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

I turned around to stare at him, his mouse, brown mow hawk hair, his chiselled cheeks and his brown, hazel eyes. I got caught in his eyes for a moment, but just for a moment.

"What do you want now Puck?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"I just thought that you didn't properly thank me for saving your ass today."

"Excuse me?" I said, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"That Cheerio, Tiffany could've killed your social life in this school."

"There isn't much of that left, so there really wasn't any point in 'saving' me"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. So if you'll excuse me." I started to turn away again, make my way out of there as fast as I could. But he was adamant to keep me where I was. He grabbed my arm again, this time with a tighter grip. I looked down at my arm where his hand was, gripping tighter unto my skin, until it hurt.

"Still, I was trying to be nice." He smiled, letting go of my hand and attempting to lighten the mood.

"Look Puck, why don't you just drop the whole good guy act? Okay? 'Cause everyone already knows that you're a bad guy and all you're trying to do now is get into my pants. And I'm sorry to disappoint, but that is never going to happen!" I finally shouted the last sentence getting Angier at the fact that he just wouldn't let it go.

"You think I'm a bad guy?"

"Yes! I really do! From the first moment I saw you and your stupid mow hawk, I knew you were a player, the way you treated that girl and me with the same wink and retarded smile. You hurt people Puck. And I don't want to have anything to do with you! Okay? So just friggin' leave me the heck alone!

Suddenly, before I knew it, Puck was kissing me. His hands and body both were pushing me against the locker. My back aching beneath the pressure of his body and the metal, I couldn't speak.

His lips were so fierce against mine, his tongue pushing against my tightly closed lips. I stood there, shocked and stunned with my eyes wide open at his sudden movements. He was so fierce and rough. One of his, surprisingly soft hands slowly and tenderly stroked my arm.

_No air! _ I thought to myself.

_No freaking air!_

I suddenly gasped pulling my face away from his and pushing him, with all my strength away from me. I spat on the floor in disgust, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What the heck was that?" I said in a hoarse voice. 

"That was a little taste of Puckerman." He said in a sly voice, winking at me again and smiling as if it was nothing.

I suddenly revved up in anger, I walked slowly towards him with my fists clenched tightly. I stopped when his face was close to mine. I poked my finger at his chest.

"Do that to me again you disgusting, fowl-mouthed loser and I'm going to-"

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone came out of their rooms, I suddenly jerked away from him.

"Going to what? Huh?" He asked with a little smile on his face.

I now officially hated Puck, him and his stupid personality, with the stupid mow hawk and the aggressive lips just to top it all off. I looked at him in disgust and shook my head.

"Hey Bree, hey Puck." Finn suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Rachel by his side.

I looked at Rachel and attempted a smile; all she did was scowl at me and turned away.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to come to Rachel's house this afternoon. Just for a little group-studying?"

"I would love to!" Puck suddenly said, beating me to an answer.

"Bree, your coming right? Please say your coming!" Finn said, his eyes like a little pleading puppy dog. I looked at Rachel as she rolled her eyes at Finn.

Even though Puck was going to be there, maybe tonight I'd finally sort this thing out with Rachel I thought to myself.

"Sure." I said smiling to Finn.

Will dropped me off at Rachel's house at around 8pm. I rang the doorbell as a gay-looking guy, un-doubtedly one of Rachel's fathers, opened the door.

"Hello." I said smiling at him.

He was beaming, and bouncing with so much happiness as he let me through the door.

"You must be Bree; it's so nice to meet you. Please come in."

Inside, the house was amazingly enormous. With bright lights and art decorations everywhere, it was so beautiful, in the overly-decorated sort of way.

I found everyone sitting on the floor around a small coffee table in the living room.

There was Jesse, Finn, Rachel and Puck.

"Hey Bree, come sit down." Puck offered patting the pillow next to him.

I grumbled under my breath but took the seat anyway.

Jesse gave me that amazing smile of his and Finn greeted me with a hello, while Rachel just icily ignored me.

"Alright kiddo's, we're off now to the symphony. Don't get to out of hand. I'll see you all at around 11 alright? "The gay dad announced as he skipped out of the room.

We heard the door close and we began to chat.

All was going well, we were studying, eating the dips and chips that the Berry's had set out for us and we were just plainly having fun. Well except Rachel, who seemed to get angrier and annoyed at me by the minute.

The conversation suddenly shifted to glee club.

"You know Bree, you were really good today." Finn said, with a mouth full of Doritos and guacamole.

I saw Rachel roll her eyes for the hundredth time that night.

"Uh, thanks Finn."

"Ha, you know what? Maybe you could sing lead for Nation-"

"What?" Rachel finally said in an outburst of anger. She was standing now, breathing heavily with her fists clenched and the scariest expression on her face.

Everyone jumped at her sudden loud voice.

"Rachel calm down, it was just a suggestion." Finn said shaking his head as if he couldn't believe how harshly she was reacting.

"Good." She spat at me.

She gave me another scowl as she continued on "We don't want some little blonde slut ruining out chances."

It was like a slap in the face. I suddenly stood up matching her intimidation.

"What's your problem Rachel?"

"You! You're my problem you twit-face. You and you're stupid curly blonde hair. You think you can just show up at glee and suddenly think you've got it all? Well you don't okay, you only got in 'because your brother was the friggin' teacher!" She shouted this at the top of her lungs, her breathing; I noticed getting quicker and quicker.

"Stop shouting at me Rachel! If that's the way you think it happened well you're wrong, I got in beca-"

"Because what? You have talent? Ha! Yeah right." She laughed sarcastically for a second before she continued on to say;

"Just because you can sing doesn't mean you have the heart to. You're just a fake, a perfect little fake. And that's all you're ever going to be."

My chest suddenly got tighter as I took all this in, my eyes were getting blurry as tears started to well up.

"I'm not a fake." I replied back, it was weak reply and she knew it. She came in with a harder blow.

"Yes you are. You're only in glee for the spotlight. You're little miss-perfect aren't you? With the pretty hair, pretty eyes. You've got it all and now you just want your 15 minutes of fame. And I know your using glee just to get that." She finished with a pretentious look on her face that I know knew all too well.

I was now balling my eyes out, her words and thoughts wounded my heart from every direction. Every insult and criticism was like a slap in the face. I was beaten and worn out; my side of the battle had taken so much fire and murder. I only had a little bit left in me.

I sniffed and gulped, clearing my throat as the tears continued to fall.

"You know nothing about me Rachel." I said shaking my head.

"I'm not perfect, okay? My parents died 3 months ago. I'm living with my brother and we're nearly starving because we don't have enough money. I got this crack on my lip and a bruise on my nose because some idiot threw a foot-ball at me today, and you know what else Rachel? I'm bulimic! I'm friggin' bulimic! I make myself throw up every after-meal to look thin. And every time it hurts! But I do it anyway 'cause I can't stop!" I stopped for a second, to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

The once angry-looking Rachel had turned to someone who looked like all they wanted to do now was to take pity on me. I turned to everyone else, Jesse and Finn with their jaws dropped. And Puck who just looked at me, but not in the gross way, but as if he understood.

"Are you happy now?" I continued to shout.

"Are you happy that you know everything about me? Every little imperfection? Every little sickness and curse? And yeah I sing Rachel, I sing because that's my only escape from all this crap that's ruining my life!" I shouted fiercely at her.

I started sobbing uncontrollably. My hands were hurting because my fists were clenched so tightly that my own nails had dug into my skin. My chest was pounding with pain at the tormenting words.

She stood there, still and shocked. She didn't know how to react or what to say. So I just pushed past her and walked to the door.

I was still crying when I reached the front door, when someone behind me put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take you home." Jesse said, smiling supportively at me and suddenly pulling me into a tight hug. I cried into his chest for a long time, wrapping my arms around his body. I felt so safe and comforted in his arms.

'_Hate on me hater, now or later, 'cause I'm gonna do me. You'd be mad babe.'_

**Hey guys! **** So yup, that's the Rachel/Bree interaction. I was going to write this longer for the next part. But I thought it'd be too long. **

**Not to worry though, next chapter coming up right after this. Comments = love.**

**Also, if it's possible, please tell more people about my fan fic! Would love more audience! **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter! - MyFairLady1_ **

**Thank you! **

**X Much love Auds**


	5. Chapter 5 Home

Chapter 5 Home

**Hey guys! **

**LONG TIME NO SEE!... Or read, or type, or whatever. **

**But I'm back, and look what's come along with me... A NEW CHAPTER! Woo! **

**I hope you like it! **

**And if not angry, crazed penguins called Snugglepot and Cuddlepie will attack you. **

**Kidding. Don't get all paranoid. That was a joke, lame maybe. But a joke nonetheless. **

**Enjoy!**

It had been a week now since moving into McKinley High. I was feeling better about, well everything really. I was starting to make friends with the highly fashionable Kurt and Mercedes. To say the least, they've changed my love for them, and my whole entire wardrobe.

I've gotten to know many of the glee clubbers better, like Quinn, Finn, Archie and Tina. Who are all, relatively very nice.

Puck is still a pain though. He's given up on flirting with me, or anything close to a sexual intention towards me, which is a incredible feat for him, but he's still annoying as ever, making a crack about my non-existent sex life almost every five minutes. I told him I was a virgin. Big mistake, he's made me his project; promising me that by the end of this year I'll be, as he puts it 'un-virginised'. Not that I wanted to be 'un-virginised' but I just laughed it off.

Fontana and Brittany on the other hand, are nasty to me. Well, they're maybe naturally nasty. All those years of thick make up, cheerleading pyramids and boy-craziness has probably caused both of them to see, that if someone isn't like them, then they're not worth it. Fontana's worse than Brit though, sometimes Brit's just funny. Yesterday she told me that dolphins were just gay sharks. It took all my strength to refrain from laughing.

The feud between me and Rachel has finally dawned to end, sort of. The day after the night we had a fight. She talked to me, told me she was sorry. I apologized to. We both fought the war and there was blood to be cleaned up. And that would take a while. We still had little annoyances between each other. But we'd come to the conclusion that we'd possibly never make-up that the burning, range and competition between each other would just surpass and we'd have to deal with it.

And then there was Jesse. Jesse St James. Just saying his name in my head made my heart beat faster. He was just so ... Ah! Words cannot describe. He took me home that night from Rachel's, it was one of the best nights of my life. It went something like this;

We both sat in the car, me with tears in my eyes, Jesse awkwardly shuffling in his seat desperately trying to find the words to say.

I had enough embarrassment for one night. I didn't want the crush of my life to think I was some pathetic idiot who cried all the time. So without a word, I opened the car door, mumbled 'Thank you' and headed towards the front door of my house.

Behind me, apart from the thundering rain, I suddenly heard a car door slam and footsteps coming towards me. He got out of the car, great. I run away from embarrassment and it just comes following after me.

"Wait, Bree." He said in his luscious, velvety voice. His hand reached out to my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks and almost making my knees buckle. I wobbled a little, but contained myself.

I turned around to face him. His brown curly hair had been soaked, dripping wet and sticking to his face. His clothes were wet as I stared at his muscles that bulged slightly from his polo shirt. I gulped, despite the cold air and rain, my insides were churning and my face flushed.

"I have to tell you something." His voice surprised me; I was so lost in his beautiful blue eyes that I forgot that we were actually having a conversation.

"Mmm?" Was all I could manage to say, I was nervous now, my heart racing and pounding against my chest.

"You have pretty eyes." His voice cracked nervously at that.

But then before I could say anything back like 'Thanks' or 'Wow, you too! By the way, I love you!' He was suddenly kissing me.

Right there, in the rain like some stupid, pathetic, wonderful, fabulous cliché scene from a romantic chick flick.

His lips against mine were like fire. His arms felt so built and strong against my feeble waist. My arms then managed to wrap themselves around his neck while my fingers were busily entwined in his knotty hair. We stood there kissing for so long, until I started losing breathe and I had to pull away.

He then hugged me, and kissed me on the forehead before he rushed off, back to his car. Leaving me to reminisce what the heck just happened.

*Back from flashback* **Sorry, I know it's un-professional or whatever for the author to chime in, but I thought I should help you, just in case a little thing called confusion came along.**

My brother Will was doing well as well. He was working so hard on our Nationals performance, that every night he'd stay up and I would hear him doing dance moves and knocking something off at 2:00 am in the morning.

So, so far, everything was going great. I was actually liking, and fitting into McKinley High, this place was actually starting to feel like home.

That is until the party.

**So that was the end of another Chapter! Stay tuned for more! **** Hope you liked it! Comments are loved!**

**X Much Love Auds.**


	6. Chapter 6 MSN

**Chapter 6 MSN**

_**Hey guys! Sorry, no real chapter name for this one! :S Sorry! Couldn't find one that would fit in with the context. Hope you like it though! Reviews are love! X enjoy.**_

***Online**

GoldenStarRB has just logged in

**GoldenStarRB:** Yoo-hoo! Anyone there?

**WheelsGoRound42 has just logged in **

**PurpleAsian has just logged in **

**Divalicious has just logged in **

**UnitardMan has just logged in **

**GoldenStarRB:** Well, looks like you guys got my text. Whatever happened to 'go on msn at 7:30'? Does no one appreciate the effort I am putting in?

**WheelsGoRound42:** Rachel, they probably were just busy. You know sports and stuff.

**UnitardMan:** No, not Finn. He's sitting in his bedroom sulking because I ate the last cookie for dinner. He is such a gay idiot.

**PurpleAsian:** Did you just call him gay?

**UnitardMan: **Shut up, I realise the irony.

**Divalicious:** Well get him on Kurt!

**UnitardMan:** Ah, fine. Brb.

**Finnkster just logged in **

**Finnkster:** I hate you Kurt

**UnitardMan:** Stop being such a big baby Finn! IT WAS A DAMN COOKIE!

**PuckMe just logged in **

**Tan_Cheerio just logged in **

**DolfinsRGayShrks just logged in **

**Popn'Lock just logged in **

**Football4Life just logged in **

**BabyQuinn-1 just logged in **

**BreeShue just logged in **

**GoldenStarRB:** Finally, the rest of the glee club has dawned to join us. Late much?

**Tan_Cheerio:** Bite me Rachel, I was out getting a life.

**BabyQuinn-1:** We were like 5 mins late.

**GoldenStarRB:** Whatever, you're still late. Okay, well since everyone's here. I have an announcement to make.

**BreeShue:** Wait, Jesse's not here.

**PuckMe:** EW, that retard. Who wants him here anyway?

**BreeShue: **Shut up Puck.

**PuckMe:** Or what? You're going to get your little Vocal Adrenaline boy to come and beat me up? I'd like to see him try.

**Vocal-A-Boy has just logged in **

**Vocal-A-Boy:** I'll kick your ass Puckerman.

**PuckMe:** How did you know what I just said, unless... you're in the same room as Bree...?

**DolfinsRGayShrks:** OOoooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO! Sexy time!

**BreeSchue:** No Brit, no sexy time. We were just watching a movie.

**PuckMe:** Sure.

**Vocal-A-Boy: **You're such a douche bag Puck. Just cause you can't hold a relationship for 3 days. That makes you a man-slut.

**PuckMe:** Eat my face Jesse St. James!

**Vocal-A-Boy:** Does it taste as disgusting as it looks?

**PuckMe:** Why don't you ask Bree? She's the one who's snogged me before!

**Divalicious:** *gasp*

**Popn'Lock:** OOoooOOOOoooo! TENSION! Matt get over here! This is like better than playing Ratchet and Clank on PS3

**Football4Life:** Second that!

**BreeShue:** What? NO! I didn't Jesse! It was Puck! He practically just shoved his tongue in my mouth without my permission! It was nothing!

**Vocal-A-Boy:** I believe you Bree, Puck you better watch your back, you'll be dead next time I see you.

**PuckMe:** Kiss my ass loser.

**UnitardMan:** Whoa, okay. C'mon guys. Let's calm down munchkins. Fighting doesn't help anything.

**Finnkster:** Yeah, well neither was stealing someone's cookie!

**UnitardMan:** I swear Finn, IF YOU DON'T GET OVER THAT FLIPPIN' COOKIE IN 5 SECONDS I'M GOING TO COME UP TO YOUR ROOM, GRAB THE NEAREST SHARP OBJECT AND SHOVE IT IN YOUR EYE!

**Finnkster:** Cookie monster!

**UnitardMan: **That's it!

**Finnkster:** Kurt is a stupid, cookie ?xxaw9d

**BabyQuinn-1:** Uh-oh.

**Tan_Cheerio:** Looks like someone's playing rough tonight. *wink wink*

**DolfinsRGayShrks:** Who?

**Tan_Cheerio**: Kurt and Finn.

**DolfinsRGayShrks:** What?

**BabyQuinn-1:** Kurt's in Finn's room.

**DolfinsRGayShrks:** How did Kurt get there so fast?

**Divalicious:** They live together honey, remember?

**DolfinsRGayShrks:** So are Kurt and Finn gay now?

**PuckMe:** Yes.

**GoldenStarRB:** NO!

**UnitardMan:** Hello! My name is Kurt and I like to steal from innocent people. I also like to rape teddy !

**WheelsGoRound42: **Ooo! Looks like Kurt's got a hold of Finn now! Go team Kurt!

**PurpleAsian: **NO WAY! Finn's the jock! Go team Finn!

**BreeSchue:** Ugh! I've had enough of this! Rachel, just tell us already why we're here!

**GoldenStarRB:** Geez, calm down. What's the rush? Finn, Kurt you there?

**PuckMe:** She wants to get back to her loser of a boyfriend.

**Vocal-A-Boy:** Do you want to start this again Puckerman?

**BreeShue:** Guys, please.

**UnitardMan**: Okay, I'm back.

**PurpleAsian:** Where's Finn?

**UnitardMan:** Licking his wounds.

**Finnkster:** Grrr!

**GoldenStarRB:** Okay, moving on. Seeing as everyone's here, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to my house for a party.

**Tan_Cheerio:** What?

**PuckMe:** Why?

**Divalicious:** When?

**BabyQuinn-1:** Where?

**DolfinsRGayShrks:** How?

**GoldenStarRB:** Party, my place. 9:00 – (whenever). Because I want to, and because we've been working so hard this past week. And, I don't know how to answer the last question. So who's in?

**PurpleAsian:** I'm in!

**WheelsGoRound42:** Definitely in!

**Tan_Cheerio:** Guess so. Brit you coming?

**DolfinsRGayShrks:** To where?

**Tan_Cheerio: **Brittany's coming.

**BabyQuinn-1:** Sure.

**Vocal-A-Boy:** I'll go if Bree goes.

**BreeSchue:** Jesse and I will come.

**PuckMe:** I'll bring the booze.

**Divalicious:** I'll bring the music! :D

**Popn'Lock:** Me and Mike will go. If we can bring the PS3

**Football4Life:** I'll bring Grand Theft auto! :D

**UnitardMan:** I'm in. And I'll bring the cookies. ;)

**Finnkster:** I'm coming... but only because of the cookies.

**GoldenStarRB:** Awesome! I'll cya guys there!

***Offline **

**:** Wow. :S

_**So what did you guys think? **____** Please review! X Much Love Auds. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't posted in like ages! Forgive me! **

**Who's excited for the next glee season? I AM! Haha.. anyways. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**P.S. I got stuck with the title. I didn't know what to call it. So for now, 'Chapter 7' is the name of this chapter. I know, boring. Just slap me. **

**P.S.S. If you don't read this story Tweedldum and Tweedledee will come to your house and eat all your cheese! **

**P.S.S. I'm cool like that. **

Chapter 7

'Oh gosh.' I gasped, staring at the limp and unconscious body that lay before me on the floor. I nearly stepped on it, well him, Puck that is.

I stepped over his body, and just as I put my foot down, I stepped into a puddle of his drool and beer.

'Yuck.' I shook my head in disgust.

We were currently at Rachel's party. She had previously, only invited the glee club, but word seemed to get out and soon enough 20 more people than expected arrived at the Berry doorstep. Some people I recognised from school, others looked 10 years older than us, probably in college. So while Rachel stood in the middle of the room holding a plate of guacamole and chips while shouting at people, the rest of the glee clubbers didn't know what to do. The socially awkward ones; Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt sat in the lounge room in silence.

There was wild, hectic music, and a sea of bodies constantly grinding or touching each other. From what I could see, Santana and Brittany were right in the core of it all, they seemed so perfect in that picture. Finn was desperately trying to calm Rachel down, and stopping from anyone breaking anything.

I was about to join Quinn on the couch when I heard a low grunt from the ground.

'Bree?' Puck mumbled in a dazed voice. He tried sitting up but failed completely, falling back into the wall and banging his head.

'It's alive' I said in a mocking voice. I smirked a little.

Puck's face was all distorted, he looked tired, really sick. He had drool coming out from the side of his mouth, lip-stick all over his face and neck. It would've been funny if it wasn't for the big bruise he had under his eye and his lip was cracked and bleeding. I hadn't even realised the blood.

My smile faded as quickly as it arrived, I bent down my knees facing him.

'What happened to you?' I asked gently touching the bruise under his eye.

He winced remembering how it got there, but he didn't pull away.

'Jesse, that's what happened.' He replied back in retort and disgust.

I froze in complete shock, and disappointment. No way would he have gone to the extremes of hurting Puck just to gain his dignity.

'What?' I didn't want to believe it.

'You heard. That little idiot boyfriend of yours beat me up.'

'And he actually succeeded in beating you up?'

Now Puck blushed, embarrassed.

'Not without getting a bit of his own.' He said, his head down in shame, as if he knew what he was saying was a lie.

'Well, well, well. Look who's here.' I turned around to find Jesse, towering over me and Puck. He stood with his arms crossed, he did not look happy. And unlike Puck, he didn't have a single bruise anywhere on him.

'Jesse...' I started.

'How could you-'

Before I knew it Puck was up too, but he was dazed. He wobbled a bit and winced again at the pain. Then he took two steps forward, unsteady but fast. Then he lifted his arm, his fist clenched and took a swing at Jesse while he used his other arm to push me aside.

You could his knuckles crack at the contact of his fist to Jesse's right cheek.

'Puck!' I shouted at him, completely astonished at how quickly he reacted.

Jesse cupped his hands over his cheek but then took another swing at Puck. Luckily before anyone could hit anyone else Finn came in. He grabbed Jesse's arm and pushed it down. Then with his other bare arm he pushed Puck away and growled 'Stop it!'

Now everyone was looking, someone had stopped the music and Rachel sat in the corner shaking her head in disappointment, the other glee clubbers stood helplessly by, except Kurt who had now started to stand up.

'Okay, uh well... party's over everyone! Go home.' He said awkwardly, making hand gestures towards the door, hoping they would cooperate.

So awkwardly and slowly, the number of people slowly started to decrease, each one leaving after another. They probably regretted ever coming to this party.

Finn, Puck, Jesse and I still stood dazed in the middle of the dining room.

'What the heck was that all about?' Finn said suddenly, his voice making me jump. He had his arms crossed across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

'Ask the douche bag.' Jesse said nodding towards Puck.

'Jesse.' I warned, we had one fight, we didn't need another. Everyone knew now how fragile Puck's patience was.

I heard Puck growl under his breath.

'What was it about?' I asked again.

Tension started to build between them again. Jesse stopped slumping against the wall; you could almost hear him grinding his teeth. Puck stood up straighter as well his fists clenched and jaw tensed.

'Nothing.' Jesse finally said.

'Absolutely nothing.'

And before anyone could say anything else, he stormed off outside slamming the door behind him. 

'What the heck?' I was so completely frustrated and angry at his reactions. He didn't even bother to explain anything or apologize to anyone about the fight he just started.

'Puck, do you want to explain?' Finn said, looking as frustrated as I was.

He growled to himself, clenching his fists even tighter. Then he too walked off in a huff to the kitchen.

'Fine, be like that! Be a stupid big baby!' The fact that I didn't know anything about the situation frustrated me even more. Now the two idiots who could actually tell us what just happened demanded on being apathetic and ignoring us as if nothing happened.

'Great party.' Santana mumbled under her breath sarcastically.

'We'll just leave now.' Britt said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger while ni=noisily chewing on a piece of gum.

So they left without another word, following them, Mike and the other Asian, holding his precious PS3 under his arm.

'Do you need us to clean up Rachel?' Quinn asked, a hand resting on her belly.

'No. It's alright. Go home guys.' Rachel replied, sighing.

So the rest of the glee club left. Kurt passed by me and whispered 'Call me later, okay?'

I nodded and sat down on the couch with Rachel.

'Sorry about that.' I said apologetically.

'It's fine. What's a teenage party without booze, making out and a punch-up?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Bree, I have to tell you something about Jesse.' She said this in a serious tone as she turned in ehr seat to face me.

'Okay.'

'I know you love him, but... he can't always be trusted okay? I know it's hard to see behind his whole 'good-boy' facade. But trust me, it's there.'

For some reason, some part of me already knew this. The first time I met him, he had this misguided look on his face. Like he was carrying a lie all the time, and I knew that soon enough he would let me down.

I sighed and managed a smile.

'Thanks Rachel.'

'No problem.'

**Okay, so want to know what Jesse and Puck were fighting about? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Hope you guys liked that! Reviews are much appreciated! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! X Much Love Auds. **


End file.
